Not So Secret Feelings
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: What do you do when a friend is down? Take them to a karaoke contest to cheer them up! RanKag Please R & R! Thank you and enjoy!


**Not So Secret Feelings**

"I still can't believe you broke up with him," said Sango, one Friday during lunch.

"I didn't have a choice, Sango. My mom made me do it, she said I had to," replied Kagome, her voice sounding distant.

The two friends have had the same conversation everyday since it happened a week ago. And it would always sound the same, Kagome was only answering out of repetition, she wasn't really paying attention anymore.

"But you two seemed so perfect together," responded Sango.

"We were, but my mom said it was better in the end that I break it off with him when I did. She kept telling me it was the right thing to do, that I shouldn't get hung up on one guy. But I think she had a problem with Ranma in some way, like she felt he wasn't right for me," said Kagome, her tone changing to show the hurt she was feeling over saying his name.

"How'd he take it?" asked Sango.

"Better than I thought he would. I haven't seen much of him since so I don't know how it's affecting him right now," answered Kagome, her voice still sounding the same.

And the tone of her voice wasn't lost on her friend, "You know what you need?"

The conversation had changed, and Kagome had to snap her attention to it or be left to answer the same way she had been and it wouldn't have made any sense. "What's that?" she asked.

"A girl's night out and I know just the place," said Sango, puling a flier out of her pocket.

"A karaoke contest? How's that suppose to help me?" wondered Kagome, reading the flier.

"Well you always seem to have fun when we do karaoke, I thought seeing other people singing might cheer you up," explained Sango.

"I don't know," replied the other girl, sounding unsure.

"It'll be fun, anything to get you over breaking up with Ranma," the girl's friend assured her.

"I guess it'll be fun, okay I'm in," said Kagome, giving out a rare smile. It was the first time she smiled all week

"I promise you'll enjoy it," replied Sango.

--

The two girls met up outside Kagome's house and walked to their destination side by side, Kagome was even able to laugh at the joke Sango told her before they got there.

"Do you think we'll see anyone up there we know?" asked Kagome.

"We might, the fliers were posted up all over school," answered Sango, opening the door.

They walked in and sat down at a table near the front. The place was packed, not a seat could be seen that didn't hold a person in it. They looked up on stage and watched as a local comedian was trying to get the kids to laugh and he was able to get a chuckle or two out of the crowd, but they were growing restless, they wanted to see the contest started.

The emcee came out and gave the guy a round of applause as he exited the stage, "Give him a round, people," he said into the microphone. "I know why this place is smokin' hot, you want to see some karaoke, don't you?" he asked. A round of loud clapping and whooping was his answer. "Okay, then, let's get started. Here's how the contest will break down: each contestant will come up and sing a song, his or her score will depend on your applause, the 6 with the most applause will go on and sing another song, and 6 will be drawn down to 3 and the final 3 will sing their last song and from all 3 songs scores we'll get our winner. And here are some rules: While we want the singers to refrain from using any bad language, we will allow some leeway and as long as their song isn't laced with profanity they won't be disqualified. Also no songs where they last for more than 5 minutes, anything like 'In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida' and you will be escorted from the stage. You can not sing your own lyrics to the song, that means no adlibbing allowed or you will be disqualified. Am I forgetting anything?" When he got no answer he continued, "Very well, let's get this party started!"

The first 3 kids that sung got a fair bit of applause, then there was a guy who sung badly and got no applause whatsoever. The fifth contestant was a girl that Kagome knew from school, but only because she was on the cheerleading squad, her name was Hiroko and that's all Kagome knew.

"Hey isn't that the girl who?" she started to ask.

"I think so," replied her friend as the song began.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lyin' here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fadin' away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screamin'_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slippin' off the edge_

_I'm hangin' by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run _

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fadin' away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

She had gotten the loudest applause so far when she finished.

"I was right, she is the one who lost her boyfriend in that accident," said Kagome as Hiroko walked off the stage.

Next came a guy who sang Nickelback's "Rockstar" and got a good bit of clapping for it. Then came a girl who froze on the stage and ran off crying. Next up came another girl that sung really badly, she was booed off the stage.

"This isn't turning out like I had planned," said Sango when the ninth contestant, a guy, sang a fairly decent version of "Accidently in Love" by The Counting Crows and got almost as much applause as Hiroko. She was what everyone was measuring from.

The 10th person up was a girl who sang an okay version of "One More Night" by Cascada. Her round of applause was also as much as Hiroko. Next was the 11th contestant and it was the one person Kagome could've gone the whole night without seeing. Akane Tendo walked up to the microphone and she perpared herself to sing. Kagome closed her ears, it didn't matter what Akane sang, she wasn't going to like it and sure enought it was one of Kagome's least favorite songs.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again!

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

"I hate this, Sango, lets go," protested Kagome after the vigorous round of applause Akane got. What had really gotten her was Akane kept looking offstage as she sang like she was directing it at someone.

"Hang on, the last one is coming up," said Sango, hoping to keep her friend in her seat.

The last contestant came onstage and Kagome's eyes went wide as she stared up into the face of Ranma Saotome. Now she realized why Akane was acting the way she was. Akane has always been Kagome's main rival for Ranma's attention and now that he was available she was trying to get in good terms with him.

She immedaitely turned to her friend and said, "You knew he was doing this, didn't you?"

"I swear I had no idea," replied her friend, sounding innocent.

Kagome crossed her arms, not believing her friend in the least, "You knew." She decided it might be better to hear his song than leave, it would have been a waste of a night to leave before the contest was over. The music started and Kagome couldn't believe her ears, it was a song she knew but didn't know Ranma knew.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

_It's been a long time since you called me  
You got me feeling crazy  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

So why does you pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

He got the mightest round of applause when he ended the song. Even Kagome and Sango applauded him for it.

"I think we know who won this round, don't we?" asked Sango.

"Yeah..." agreed Kagome, she was moved by his song, the presence it left in her heart was more than anything she felt before.

The emcee came up after Ranma left the stage and said," I think we know who's moving on to the next round. So let's get them to come up and sing another song!"

Up first for the second round was Hiroko. She got a loud applause even before she started singing. The place went quiet as the music started playing.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And know I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Again she got a thunderous applause and some people even rose from their seats as well.

"She's good," commented Sango.

"Yeah she is, but Ranma's good too," mentioned Kagome. There was a bit of hope behind her voice. She wanted Ranma to win so badly she didn't pay much attention to the other singers.

The guy who sang "Rockstar" the first time came on and sung "Far Away" another Nickelback song. He got a good amount of applause but nowhere near as much as Hiroko. Then came the guy who sang "Accidently in Love" and he sung Backstreet Boys' "Larger than Life", but he was offtune on it and didn't get much applause. After him came the girl who sung the Cascada song and she tried her best at Smile.dk's "Butterfly" and got a good round of applause for her effort. Up next came Akane again, and Kagome was sure she'd keep up her theme of trying to impress Ranma and sure enough when the music started it sounded like it.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

She nearly pushed the roof off by the amount of applause she received when she finished. Kagome groaned, "She was better this time, I'll admit it."

Then came Ranma up onstage again he looked out into the audience and his and Kagome's eyes made contact and the surprised look on his face told her, her friend was telling the truth. The music started and Ranma put the microphone to his lips and started singing.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate us  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people need a way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

When he finished he nearly got as much applause as Akane did, but not as much. The emcee came up and told the crowd, "We're down to our final three, let's bring them up. Firts we have Hiroko Suiyama!..." The crowd was on their feet when she came up on the stage. "Next we have Akane Tendo!..." Again the crowd got on their feet. "And finally we have Ranma Saotome!" Once more the crowd was on their feet, and this time Kagome and Sango joined in. "Now these three contestants will sing their last song of the night and by your applause will determine the winner, so everyone lets be fair and give them a round right now!" And the crowd did so. "Up first is Hiroko Suiyama! And her version of 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera!"

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

You couldn't hear youself think after she finished, by how loud her applause was. The emcee came on and said, "That was amazing! Give it up for Hiroko Suiyama!" And again she got another round of applause. "Up next she Akane Tendo singing 'Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne!"

_Let me hear you say "hey hey hey"  
Alright, now let me hear you say "hey hey ho"_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright Alright yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend_

_But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud_

_One two three four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say "hey hey hey"  
Alright, now let me hear you say "hey hey ho"_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Again you couldn't hear yourself think by the amount of clapping that came from the crowd, even Kagome and Sango clapped for Akane. But Kagome had a scowl on her face, again Akane had directed the song at her ex-boyfrined and it made her mad. Even though they aren't together she still had feelings for him and didn't think it was right that another girl would try to weasel her way in so quickly.

"Excellent! Our final contestant for the night is Ranma Saotome and his version of 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts!" said the emcee as Akane walked off and brushed her arm against Ranma's, making him look back and making Kagome growl a bit under her breath. But as the music started it brought a tear to her eye, he had chosen the song he sung to her when they first tried to break up and later when she sang it to him when they tried to break up once more, by that time it had become 'their song'.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

And once more the applause was deafening. "That was great! Let's hear it for all three of them and for all the kids who had the courage to come up here and sing for us!" shouted the emcee as another round of thunderous applause broke out over the place, "Let's bring all three of our finalist up once more!"

Hiroko and Akane joined Ranma onstage with Akane standing right next to Ranma and looking up into his face and smiling. She brushed her arm against his again and it looked to Kagome that Akane tried to grab his hand, but he had the wherewithall to cross his arms before she could do it. That was almost the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, Kagome wasn't going to let some hussy come between her and her ex, but the look of disgust on Ranma's face when he looked at Akane made her stay in her seat.

"Our second runner up is...Hiroko Suiyama!" said the emcee. There were a few kids in the audience who protested the decision but couldn't do more than that, but nonetheless she got a loud round of clapping for the placing. Hiroko had to wipe away a tear from her eye when her name was said.

"Our winner and receiver of this trophy..." started the emcee, holding the trophy up, "...Is Akane Tendo!"

Kagome had her hopes up that Ranma would win, but he didn't, Akane had won.

"Oh, too bad for Ranma, he hates losing," commented Sango as she and Kagome joined in to congratulate Akane for winning the contest.

"Yeah..." agreed Kagome, she knows first hand how much he hates to lose at anything he tries. "Let's go." she added as she rose from her seat.

"Where?" asked Sango, confused.

"Outside, I don't want to wait for the place to start emptying before we can get out," explained Kagome, not looking up at the stage. If she was she would have seen Ranma looking at her as she left and that made him turn his eyes down to the ground.

--

Once outside Ranma started making his way home. He sighed a long sigh, he wanted to talk to Kagome and thought to ask her what she thought of him singing their song. He didn't take notice of the person walking up behind him.

"Hey," said Kagome, catching up to him and walking at his side.

"Hey," he replied.

"I saw you up there," she commented.

"Yeah, I saw you in the audience," he answered as he looked around, "Where's Sango?".

"She went home, I stayed behind. I wanted to talk to you" she told him, her voice sounding cheerful, "I thought you should've won,"

"Nah, Akane was way better than me," he responded.

"Now that's not like you, the _Great _Ranma Saotome, you never accept defeat," she said, mocking his big ego.

"Hey!" he yelled, with a smile on his face.

"It's true," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know, but I'm man enough to know when I lost a losing battle and I lost fair and square," he commented.

"But what about all the stuff Akane was doing onstage, you can't deny she was trying to get your attention with those songs?" she wondered.

"I saw what she was doing, but it's not like it would do her any good, I'm still hurting over our break-up," he told her, "Is there any chance of us getting back together?"

"You know the answer to that, Ranma, it wasn't my choice to break up with you, if we could be together out in the open we would be," explained Kagome, brushing her hand against his.

"I know," he said, taking her hand in his and interlocking the fingers, "I know."

"What made you sing our song?" she asked, looking up into his blue-gray eyes as they continued walking.

"For one I figured it might help me win, since I know that one better than the others. And I also thought it was the best way to show my feelings. That's also why I sung those other songs," he explained, looking back at her, "Did they work?"

"Yeah," she said, leaning against him, "They did, but it wasn't _that _big a secret what your feelings are."

The End

Writer's notes: I do not own any rights to the named characters used execpt Hiroko. I do not own the rights to any song used in this story and I don't try to make it sound like I do. I hoped you enjoyed this little story and I hope you'll read any other writings I have up or you might try a friend of mine who I think of as a great person and an inspiration to my writing, her name is Inu Hanyou Babe, I thank you for the time it took you to read this story and I hope we can do it again sometime.

Songs used:

_"Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down_

_"Wannabe" by The Spice Girls_

_"Hurt" by Christina Aguilera_

_"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts_

_"Best Damn Thing" and "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne_

_"Untitled" by Simple Plan_

_"Wait for you" by Elliott Yamin_

_"If You're Not the One" by __Daniel Bedingfield_


End file.
